Mi Princesa
by Angel-Darck
Summary: Un poder fuera de límites deseado por muchos, ocasionara peleas, amores y sufrimiento. Podrá el amor contra todos los enemigos o ganara el dolor. SasuSaku


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi pertenencia

Advertencia: en un futuro habrá Lemon o Lime . Algunos personajes tienen OcC

NA: Las edades de los personajes son entre 14 y 15 años. Sasuke ya se fue con Orochimaru

Dedicado a **66Sakura99 ** gracias a ti me anime a reescribir mi historia (:

* * *

Llegada a Konoha

Era un día como cualquier otro 3 personas vestidas de Anbu se acercaban a Konoha, el que iba en medio traía en brazos a una chica que estaba inconsciente, siguieron saltando un rato más y llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, siendo detenidos por los guardias.

¿Quiénes son y que quieren? –pregunto el guardia 1  
Somos ninjas de la aldea del cerezo y necesitamos hablar con la Hokage -contesto uno de los tres Anbu empezando a entrar a la Aldea

No pueden entrar sin permiso – dijo el otro guardia impidiéndole el paso

Tenemos su autorización así que déjenos pasar –decía otro Anbu ya arto

Si es así entonces muéstrenmela –exigió el primer guardia

Aquí tengo la autorización firmada por la Hokage –dijo el ultimo Anbu mostrando un pergamino tranquilamente

Esta bien pueden entrar –haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar a la aldea

Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo el segundo Anbu.

Al entrar a la aldea muchas personas los observaron desconfiados, otros extrañados por la chica que llevaba uno en brazos, después de andar un rato llegaron a la torre de la Hokage encontrándose con una mujer que llevaba en brazos un cerdito rosa.

Disculpe, necesitamos hablar con la Hokage –hablo un Anbu

Eh, si permítanme informarle –caminando hacia la puerta y tocándola tres veces Adelante –se escucho desde adentro la voz de una mujer

Tsunade sama afuera ahí unos Anbu que necesitan hablar con usted –le dijo haciendo una reverencia

Esta bien Shizune hazlos pasar –le ordeno la Hokage

Si Tsunade sama –caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola –pueden entrar, ella los recibirá –dejándolos pasar

Gracias, Buenos Días Hokage sama somos los ninjas de la aldea del cerezo –Hablo un con respeto y haciendo una reverencia

Buenos días, que necesitan de la aldea de Konoha –pregunto seriamente

Necesitamos que por favor nos deje quedarnos en su aldea por un tiempo –Dijo otro Anbu

Será solo en lo que se arreglan los problemas de nuestra aldea –término de decir el último Anbu

Esta bien, pero durante ese tiempo ustedes servirán de ninjas en esta aldea, y por lo tanto debo saber sus nombres y en que se especializan –parándose de su asiento

Gracias Hokage sama, con mucho gusto serviremos a la aldea y le responderemos lo que nos pida –mirando a los demás Anbu

Mi nombre es Shiki Senri, me especializo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo –empezó uno quitándose la mascara

Zero Kiryuu, armas de ataque; Shuriken, Kunai, Katanas –Siguió otro imitando la acción de quitarse la mascara

Kaname Kuran, mi especialidad son los Jutsus –Haciendo una reverencia y quitándose la mascara también

Muy bien, y díganme quien es esa niña –señalando a la chica que llevaba en brazos Shiki Senri

Es la princesa de la aldea del Cerezo, su padre nos a ordenado protegerla –contesto el tranquilamente

Protegerla de que o quien –pregunto dudosa

De Akatsuki y Orochimaru, ya que la princesa tiene un poder escondido que es mayor a los bijus, un poder que muchos desean pero pocos pueden manejarlo –respondió Zero mirando a la princesa

Y como se llama ella –acercándose a la princesa

Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, ella esta al tanto de la decisión de su padre, no lo acepto así que tuvimos que desmayarla –dijo Kaname recordando

Bueno cuando despierte quiero hablar con ella, mientras tanto los ubicaremos los Territorios Uchiha, nadie los habita así que no abra problemas –Les dijo dándoles un mapa

Gracias, Hokage sama –dijeron los tres haciendo reverencia y apunto de irse

Ah, una cosa más, mañana todos tendrán que pelear con algunos ninjas para comprobar su nivel y saber a que equipo integrarlos –anotando en unos papeles

Como usted desee, con su permiso –saliendo todos

_Me pregunto si el poder de esa princesa es tanto como para que Akatsuki y Orochimaru la busquen –pensó la Hokage viendo por su ventana_

Al salir se guiaron por el mapa que les dio la Hokage para llegar a los Territorios Uchiha, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba solo, parecía un lugar tétrico y desolado. Aun así siguieron caminando y se encontraron con una casa enorme al parecer la Mansión principal.

Parece que nadie ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo –dijo Zero abriendo la puerta y entrando

Todo esta lleno de polvo, necesitamos remodelarla si queremos vivir bien –dijo Kaname pasando su mano por unos muebles y observando el polvo

Primero que nada ahí que recorrer la mansión y buscar un cuarto para la princesa –dijo Shiki avanzando hacia unas escaleras

Me parece que este es el cuarto mas grande y cómodo, dejémosla aquí y empecemos a remodelar la casa –dijo Zero sacudiendo la cama

No podemos dejar sola a la princesa, así que cada quien cree un clon –dijo Kaname haciendo unos sellos con las manos apareciendo un clon de el, enseguida Zero lo imito

Bien, que los clones vigilen la casa en nuestra ausencia –dijo Shiki dejándola en la cama, haciendo lo mismo que los otros dos

Cuando salieron de la casa no de dieron cuenta de que la joven que dormía en la cama despertó

Donde, donde estoy –se pregunto viendo hacia todos lados con curiosidad – Shiki, Zero, Kaname – los busco saliendo del cuarto

Mientras los clones sintieron varias presencias desconocidas acercándose por el bosque a la Mansión, se pusieron en posición de ataque

Identifíquense –dijo el clon de Zero al ver cuatro personas encapuchadas

Estos son los Territorios de nuestro líder, quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí –les pregunto una voz un poco chillona, al parecer era mujer

Para su información esta casa y los territorios son nuestros ahora –contesto el clon de Shiki con un poco de arrogancia

Quien les dijo que podían quedarse con estos terrenos eh! –volvió a hablar la mujer

La Hokage de esta aldea nos los dio –dijo Kaname mostrándoles los papeles de propiedad

Ella no puede hacer eso sin el permiso del Líder, los terrenos le pertenecen –dijo ya enojada apuntando a su líder

Basta, ya es suficiente –le dijo su líder mirándola seriamente – recuerden el plan

Hai –asintieron los tres, cada uno se puso a atacar a un clon mientras el líder entraba a la mansión

Dentro de la mansión una joven buscaba a sus amigos por todos lados, hasta que encontró una puerta que estaba cerrada, pero por los años no tubo problemas para abrirla, al entrar se encontró con unos símbolos extraños parecía un abanico rojo y blanco. También había varios pergaminos sellados. Siguió recorriendo el cuarto y encontró una foto con cuatro personas

Al parecer son los antiguos dueños de la mansión –observando la foto, hasta que escucho un ruido

Hmp que haces aquí –pregunto un encapuchado sosteniéndola del brazo

Eh, yo lo siento –contesto –no se quien sea, pero no tiene derecho a tocarme, así que le ordeno que me suelte –exigió enojada

Hmp quien eres –hizo otra pregunta sin soltarla

Quiero que me suelte ahora mismo –volvió a decir pero mas enojada

Hmp debes ser muy ingenua o muy tonta para que no contestes mis preguntas –sonriendo de lado

Fuera de los Territorios Uchiha caminaban tres personas con muchas bolsas, algunas tenían; pintura, comida, ropa y otras cosas. Al pasar la entrada se dieron cuenta de los intrusos que estaban peleando con sus clones, dejaron las cosas en el suelo y fueron a pelear

Donde esta la princesa –pregunto Zero a su clon mientras atacaba a uno de los encapuchados

Creemos que esta dentro de la mansión, pero el líder de ellos se nos escapo –contesto evitando un ataque

Rayos, Zero, Kaname distráiganlos mientras busco a la princesa y la pongo a salvo –corriendo hacia la mansión, llego al cuarto y no la encontró, siguió buscándola, hasta que sintió su presencia y la de otra persona en una habitación, entro de golpe encontrándose con algo que no le gusto

Suéltela ahora mismo –exigió a la persona que encapuchada que tenia a su princesa del brazo

Shiki que bueno que llegaste –dijo Sakura sonriéndole

Hmp –aventándola hacia Shiki

Estas Bien Sakura –le pregunto atrapándola en el aire

Si, gracias Shiki –le contesto cuando la bajo

Como te atreves a tratarla así –lanzándole un Kunai al encapuchado

Hmp –esquivo el Kunai fácilmente

Dime quien eres y tal ves perdone lo que haz hecho –mirándolo con odio, al no recibir respuesta se lanzo a atacarlo con Taijutsu, solo consiguió quitarle la capa –tu eres Sasuke Uchiha subordinado de Orochimaru y un criminal de clase S –dijo sorprendido y mirando a Sakura de reojo

Hmp –sonriendo de lado tomo un pergamino y desapareció en una nube de humo

Princesa ahí que ver como están los demás –tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la mansión

Al salir se dieron cuenta deque la pelea aun seguía, pero al aparecer Sasuke Uchiha sus subordinados se detuvieron, de un salto quedaron a un lado de el y antes de desaparecer Sasuke miro por un instante a Sakura

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado, intentare poner la conti lo mas pronto (:


End file.
